


Remote Control

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Set during season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to have been in a charity zine that fell through.<br/>But I've been given the okay to post this now.<br/>If you are a member of the Little Danny, Little Stargate or Stargatekiddrabbles groups. Go there to see my cartoon I did for it and Annejackdanny's coverart which she also originally did for the charity zine for my story. Her stuff is cool!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control

*Home of the O’Neill Clan*

“Danny, where’s that darn remote control for the TV?” Jack over-turned nearly every chair cushion he could find looking for it. It’s like the remote sprouted wings and flew away.

“You had it last, dad,” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Okay, squirt, none of that now,” Jack admonished his son, playfully swatting at the boy’s little rear.

“You’re probably getting too old to remember what you did with it,” Daniel laughed at the outraged expression on his dad’s face, “or what it looks like.”

“Hey!” Jack yelled out. “Show me some respect here!” Giving up for the moment, he stomped into the kitchen muttering about a certain Ancient child getting too big for his small britches.

“It’s probably in your truck,” Daniel hollered at his dad’s retreating back.

Striding back into their livingroom, Jack propped himself up against the wall, arms folded, staring at his son with an odd look. “Why in the world would it be there of all places?”

“I don’t know,” Daniel shrugged, “you’re the one that lost it.” He waved a hand airily. “It was only a suggestion anyway.”

“Some suggestion.”

“Just trying to be the good, obedient son you expect.”

“More like a short smart ass to me.” Jack was glad Daniel had retained his snarkiness along with his memories after his accidental downsizing during an off-world mission. Carter’s been working on a doohickey to fix the kid, but he wasn’t going to hold his breath waiting. That’s why he pulled all the strings available to him and adopted the boy, with Daniel’s permission of course.

Glancing at his watch, Jack grimaced. “Damn! There’s a game coming on shortly that I wanted to watch and still no remote.” He went back to the couch in another futile attempt to locate it. When that failed, Jack took a break and sat down.

“You could always go over to Janet’s.”

“Not with Cassie and crew giggling throughout the entire hockey game.”

“Huh?”

“This is Wednesday, the day when Cass has her girlfriends over for a,” Jack air quoted, “girly night.”

“And you know this how?”

“It happened to be a Wednesday when I dropped some stuff off to Doc Fraiser’s over a month ago. I had the misfortune to walk in on the most God awful din of giggling teenagers there ever was,” Jack shook his head remembering all the wide-eyed looks he had received from the young ladies.

Chuckling, Daniel trotted over and scooted up on the couch where Jack had plopped down. He was just getting comfortable when he suddenly he was plucked up and settled on his dad’s lap. “This is new.” 

“I call it bonding with my kid, lost remote and all.”

“I could help you with that,” Daniel seemed the picture of innocence personified as he made his offer. 

“You talkin’ about your wonky powers?”

“Why not?” Daniel batted his big blue eyes up at his dad’s curious face. “Since my shrinkage, for want of a better word, you know as well as I do that the downsizing process somehow unlocked a few Ancient talents. I might as well put them to good use.”

“If that’s the case, wait until I get the popcorn first.” Jack lifted Daniel off his lap, settled the boy back on the couch and ran into the kitchen. Nearly ten minutes later he came back out with two cans of Diet Pepsi and had a huge bowl of popcorn precariously balanced in the crook of his arm.

Arranging everything to his satisfaction on the coffee table, Jack sat back down placing Daniel on his lap once more. “Okay, kiddo, do your thing.”

Holding out his right hand toward the television set, Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated until the TV magically turned on by itself. “What channel?”

“Thirty eight,” Jack glanced down at his TV guide to double check the channel. “Yep, that’s it.”

Eyes opened now, his gaze never wavered as Daniel made the TV change channels until it landed on the hockey network. “Cool!” He was proud of his accomplishment and even put up with the hair ruffling his dad gave him.

“My own personal remote control,” Jack laughed lightly.

“You still need to find it,” Daniel smirked.

“Geez, Louise! Nag, nag, nag!”

“There’s always girly night,” Daniel snickered.

“God forbid!” Jack shuddered at the thought. “I could always get Carter to use some thingamabob to trace it.”

“You would too.” Daniel knew his dad’s mind worked in a quirky fashion. This was just one of those occasions.

“Damn straight!” Jack agreed. Placing a quick kiss on the top of his munchkin’s head, he handed Daniel a can of pop. “Ya know what?”

“Surprise me.”

“Life is good,” Jack winked at the youngster.

“Just wait until I get upsized. It’ll be even better than good.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jack observed how comfy cosy they were right now. “This is kind of nice.” His focus back on the game, Jack forgot that he had a passenger on his lap and nearly toppled Daniel over in his excitement as his team scored a goal. Righting the child, he apologized for his enthusiasm. “Really sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just access baggage around here.” Holding up a finger Daniel added as an afterthought, “This is all well and good for the moment, but as I see it the only reason you’re so complacent about all of this is because you’re an adult and can boss me around.”

“Newsflash, Danny, I can still be the boss of you once you’re back to your old, dusty, archaeologist self.”

“Life isn’t fair.” Put in his place, Daniel mumbled something under his breath and took a sip of his Diet Pepsi.

“It’s a kick in the head all right.” Jack smiled sadly as he remembered that dreadful day when he had been notified at the Pentagon about Daniel’s mishap. It was routine for bad things to happen to the kid. So it shouldn’t have come as any surprise to him that it did.

Sighing deeply, Daniel leaned back against his dad’s chest. “Fate must be a woman.”

Trying to give the hockey game his attention again, Jack hadn’t totally tuned Daniel out. Hearing those words puzzled him. “What made you say that?”

“Never had much luck where the female mind was concerned.” Daniel glanced down at his childish body. “And now this.”

“Fate could just as well be a man.”

“I very much doubt it,” Daniel wrinkled his nose up.  
“Well I’m an equal opportunity sort of guy,” Jack commented with a wry grin.

Raising his can of pop in the air, Daniel smiled in return. “Here’s to equal opportunity then.” 

“I still kinda like having my own human remote on hand.”

“Enjoy it while you can, dad.”

“Guess I could drag my sorry butt off to Wal-Mart and buy a universal one.”

“Now there’s a bright idea.”

“I’ve been known to have them from time to time.” Jack grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them in his mouth. “Still, you need to fine tune your abilities so....”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, and don’t use me as an excuse either,” Daniel scowled.

“I wasn’t.”

“Were too.”

“Wasn’t.”

“Were.”

“Aht!” Jack slashed his hand in the air. “Let’s give it a rest.”

“I will if you will.”

“Shake on it.” Jack took Daniel’s small hand in his own and came to a gentleman’s agreement.

Still trying to follow the game, Jack realized Daniel was telling him something. “What was that again?”

“I said that when the hockey game is over just call Sam and get this over with since you don’t want to go to Janet’s.” Daniel’s eyes danced wickedly, knowing that was the last place his dad wanted to be today.

“So Carter can bring in a thingamajig?” Jack quirked an eyebrow high.

“That’s the ticket!” Daniel and Jack high fived then dived into the popcorn bowl as they watched the rest of the game.

The End


End file.
